<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Storm To Weather by missshirley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314539">A Storm To Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshirley/pseuds/missshirley'>missshirley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures in Odyssey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Please Forgive me, i was digging through some old files and found this "treasure", it's rather cursed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshirley/pseuds/missshirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shocking news leaves everyone at their wit's end. (idk I 'm terrible at this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Storm To Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I was 14 and extremely grief-stricken when I wrote this, so hopefully that gives me some form of vindication.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell above the door rang sweetly as Wooton Bassett stepped into Whit’sEnd, the famed ice cream shop and discovery emporium in the heart of Odyssey. The quirky mailman giggled as he walked up to the counter. Connie Kendall had obviously walked in just ahead of him.</p><p>“Hi Whit! Sorry I’m late!” The vivacious redhead smiled sheepishly at her boss<br/>.<br/>“It’s okay Connie. Would you mind getting started on the wiping down?”</p><p>Connie’s shoulders drooped as she took the rag Whit held out to her. “Sure.”</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>“No,” Connie hesitated.</p><p>“Alright then. The table in the far corner really needs some attention.”</p><p>“Okay. It’s just -” Whit smiled knowingly as Connie began to launch into yet another spiel about her duties at Whit’sEnd. “That’s all I ever do around here, Whit!” Connie’s indignant voice rose with a nasally quality, a sure sign she was upset.</p><p>Whit chuckled, “And that is all that you’ve said since I hired you!”</p><p>“Well it’s true,” her sulky tone was unmistakable.</p><p>“You’re exaggerating.” </p><p>Wooton decided now would be the best time to interrupt. “Uh, hi Whit. This letter came special delivery. I figured I would bring it here with the mail for the shop instead of taking the long way to your house. And the candy store is next door.” He snorted as he handed Whit the mail. </p><p>Whit opened the mysterious letter as Connie walked outside with Wooton, chatting nondescriptly in the background. His eyes scanned the words, scarcely able to take in what he was reading. “Oh dear.” Whit sighed in despair, unable to react further.</p><p>“What? What is it?” Connie watched, concerned, as Whit sank onto a barstool by the counter.</p><p>“The letter.” </p><p>Desperate to see what had unhinged Whit so, Connie grabbed it from the counter and read aloud, “Dear Mr. Whittaker, We are sorry to relay such harsh information through a letter, but there are no phones near the station where we are based. You have been named ‘next of kin’ to Joanne Woodston Allen, and her husband, Jack Allen. We regret to inform you that both Jack and Joanne Allen were,” Connie gasped in horror, “killed while serving the Missions Board in Peru. Mr. Allen was killed May the nineteenth, while Mrs. Allen died of infection June twelfth. Letters of this same sort have been sent to Mr. Wilbur Allen, Mr. Angus Allen, Mrs. Agnes Young, Mrs. Maureen Krogh, Mr. Eugene Meltsner and Ms. Constance Kendall.” Connie finished the letter, her voice choked in tears. “Oh dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Across town, Katrina Meltsner sat anxiously in Doctor Grahame’s office. She fidgeted with her car keys, wondering what on earth could be taking so long. After what felt like an eternity, Lily Grahame entered the office.</p><p>“Well?” Katrina perched on the edge of her chair. </p><p>“Well, I’d say you have nothing to be too worried about.”</p><p>“Too worried? So I should be a little worried?”</p><p>“Technically speaking, yes. You should take extra precautions.”</p><p>“Precautions for what?”</p><p>“Katrina, brace yourself, dear. You are suffering from a condition called ‘pregnancy’.”</p><p>“I’m WHAT?” Katrina jolted.</p><p>“Calm down, because you’ve been told before that you can’t have children, you’ll have to take things very easy.”</p><p>Katrina nodded, tears shining happily in her blue eyes. “Yes, doctor. Of course.” She stood and walked to the doorway. Impulsively, she turned back to Doctor Grahame and hugged her. “Thank you, Lily. I-” a sob welled in her throat. “Thank you.”</p><p>Doctor Grahame rubbed Katrina’s back soothingly, “I know. I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>Katrina stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She grinned. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Eugene!” With that, she dashed out the door.</p><p>Doctor Grahame called after her, “Slow -” but gave up, “down.” She shook her head and sat behind her desk, smiling as she breathed a prayer, “Thank you Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more, the bell above the door at Whit’sEnd rang. Eugene walked cheerily up to the counter where Whit and Connie sat, depressed. “Just the people I wanted to - see… What happened? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Connie lifted her head from her arms and weakly handed him the letter which by now was stained with tears. “Here, read it.” </p><p>	Eugene sat at the counter and read the heart-rending letter. When he finished, he simply sighed slowly and said, “Oh.”</p><p>	Connie rubbed his back sympathetically as he laid his head down on the cold marble countertop. “Oh Eugene.” </p><p>	Whit had remained mostly silent since reading the letter, but seeing Connie and Eugene huddled together in grief seemed to break him. Deep sobs racked his body. “Oh kids. Oh dear God in heaven. Oh, oh, oh.” He struggled to stand, but Eugene and Connie rushed over to him, tears flowing freely, and hugged him. He wrapped them in his arms and held them close. “You know how much I love you both, don’t you?”</p><p>	“Yes, yes Whit. We know. We know.”</p><p>	“I feel - I have just lost my brother and sister. I never told them… I just - I need you to know that I think of you both as my own children. That I love you both dearly.”</p><p>	Connie swallowed hard, “I know Whit. When you were gone and Jack was here, he was the closest thing I had to a father because you had left. I didn’t have anyone, but then there was Jack. And then you came back and it was like having these two great fathers after having such a terrible one for so many years. And Joanne, especially after Mom died…” She paused, then chuckled through her tears, “I remember that road trip we took, it was one of the best things I’ve ever done. The whole trip, well it was almost like a mother-daughter trip. It sounds bad, but Joanne and I connected on a level that my mother and I never did. And now - now they’re gone.” She buried her face in Whit’s shoulder and resumed sobbing.</p><p>	Eugene nodded. “Mr. Allen was pivotal in my conversion experience. I don’t know how long it would have taken me to believe if he hadn’t come to Odyssey. By chain reaction, he could also be called responsible for my marriage to Katrina. I’ve never thought before about just how much I owe to Mr. Allen. I - hold on, what’s this?” Eugene had glanced at the counter and noticed a letter postmarked Peru. He picked it up and handed it to Mr. Whittaker, who hastily wiped his eyes. </p><p>	“I don’t recognize the name,” Whit frowned. “David Nunez?” He opened the letter and read aloud, “Dear Mr. Whittaker, my name is David Nunez, I was a friend of the missionaries Jack and Joanne Allen. They spoke very highly of you, and asked that I write this letter to tell you exactly what happened. It happened in May, but the story begins two months earlier. My tribe had heard of white missionaries, and they were despised. When my chief heard of the two who had ‘invaded our land,’ he began making plans against them.”</p><p>	“Against Jack and Joanne? But they were the sweetest people in Odyssey!” Connie interrupted, incensed.</p><p>	“Shh, Connie. I know how you feel, but let me finish.” Whit scanned the page through puffy eyes, trying to find his spot. “Aha. ‘My chief was very set in his ways and he didn't like foreigners trying to change that, no matter how generous and kind they were. He told us to stay away from them, but one day, I met Mrs. Allen while she was trying to transplant some flowers. She told me some of her faith, just enough to get me interested. I visited her and her husband in secret and became a Christian, then I brought my wife and two sons. Somehow the chief found out that a few members of his tribe had been converted by the white missionaries. This was in May. He sent out a war party, I tried to stop them, to persuade them not to, but they speared my side and threatened to attack my family. I followed them at a distance and heard everything. I heard glass breaking, Mr. Allen begging them in Quechuan to leave his wife alone. I heard him yell, as if in pain, or sorrow. Then I heard Mrs. Allen scream. I hid until my tribesmen left, then I entered the small hut. Mr. Allen was lying in the middle of the floor, badly injured. I asked him if there was anything I could do and he just asked me to pray. I did, and when I was finished, he... he was dead. I looked around for Mrs. Allen and found her lying injured and unconscious in a corner. I carried her to a nearby, friendly tribe, then brought my family to the same place. My wife, Maria cared for her, but the wounds became infected, and she died a month later. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I doubt that you will be able to hear the full story from anyone else. Jack and Joanne Allen were good people. They spoke often and highly of their hometown and the people who live there. You in particular, a man named Eugene and his wife, Katrina, and a girl, Connie. Mrs. Allen wrote a letter to Connie, and I have included it in the envelope. I hope that someday I will be able to visit your town and meet the people Mr. and Mrs. Allen held in such high regard. David Nunez.’ Let’s see, ah, here it is.” Whit drew another folded piece of paper from the envelope. Connie’s name was scrawled across it in Joanne’s delicate handwriting. </p><p>	Whit held it out to Connie, but she stepped back. “I’m not sure I can, Whit. I’m - I’m nervous. Will you read it?”</p><p>	Whit shook his head. “No Connie, I don’t think I will. Joanne wrote it specifically to you. It would be against her wishes if anyone other than you read it.” </p><p>	At just that moment, the bell above the door rang once again. Katrina had rushed into the shop, eager to share her good news. However, upon seeing the trio huddled together and everyone’s tearstained faces, she stopped short. Fear turned her stomach, “What happened? What’s wrong?”</p><p>	Eugene turned to his wife and muttered “We have just received word that Jack and Joa- Mr. and Mrs. Allen - were killed while serving as missionaries in Peru.”</p><p>	Katrina dropped her purse. “They were killed?” She blinked slowly in shock as everyone nodded. Instinctively, she placed a protective hand over her stomach. “I think I need to sit down.” She did so and let the information sink in. </p><p>	They’re gone, she thought. They’re gone. They’re really gone. But that means- I can’t… “Oh Eugene!” she cried and catapulted herself into her husband’s arms. Despite the boniness, she could think of no safer place. </p><p>	“I know, Katrina. I know.” They stood, holding each other, oblivious to everything around them, silent tears rolling down their faces, for what seemed like an eternity. Katrina closed her eyes and remembered one of the last times she had seen Jack and Joanne…</p><p> </p><p>Katrina walked sullenly into J &amp; J Antiques. She wandered around aimlessly, unsure of why she had walked in. Acting on impulse had never been her style, and yet… <br/>“Katrina?” Joanne lightly placed her slender hand on Katrina”s shoulder. Katrina turned, startled, “Mrs. Allen! You, um, you startled me.”</p><p>“Are you alright? You seem- troubled.”</p><p>Katrina tried to shake her head, “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”</p><p>Joanne silently examined Katrina’s face. “Katrina -”</p><p>Katrina’s lip quivered slightly and her eyes began to burn. She blinked furiously, “It’s nothing. Nothing is the matter!” she exclaimed, though more to herself.</p><p>Joanne nodded and went to the door of the now-empty store and locked it, placing an “Out for Lunch” sign in the window. She grabbed Katrina’s hand and led her into the back room where they sat. Katrina clasped her hands tightly in her lap.</p><p>“Now,” Joanne spoke soothingly, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Katrina didn’t dare look up, she shook her head. “I was just going to walk home.”</p><p>“Then why did you come inside?”</p><p>“I just  - I got this feeling that I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Joanne nodded. “Ah.”</p><p>“My mom wouldn’t answer her phone.” The comment seemed so strange.</p><p>“So, you came here?” Joanne was puzzled.</p><p>“I don’t know - I just can’t talk to anyone. And she wouldn’t answer her phone.”</p><p>“Katrina, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I - I can’t have children.” </p><p>“Oh Katrina, oh my dear.” Joanne got up and held Katrina close as the younger woman broke into heartrending sobs. At that moment, Jack walked in. Goodly man that he was, he took one look at the crying women and gathered them into his comforting arms.</p><p>“Dear Lord, Katrina needs you right now. Whatever she is going through, Father, I pray that you will give her strength to overcome this obstacle.”</p><p> </p><p>Katrina snapped out of her reverie.</p><p>	Meanwhile, Whit and Connie had relocated to a booth where they sat, Connie leaning against Whit, who held her tight with one arm as she read the letter from Joanne. When she finished, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Whit, I think I should read this out loud.”</p><p>	“Are you sure?”</p><p>	Connie nodded and rubbed at her eyes. “Yes, I think she would want the three of you to hear this.” She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes again, “Dear Connie, my sweet friend, if you are reading this letter, it means that I have gone to be with my husband and our Lord. I have so much more knowledge I wish to impart to you, but I can't write it all here, so I will just write a portion, you will learn the rest as you age. </p><p>“Do you remember when Malachi came to Odyssey? He told me to do what my ‘head says I must, but my heart dreads.’ Connie, always follow God's lead, even if you don't want to, and especially if it doesn't make sense. You will find, my dear friend, that your head is more trustworthy than your heart.<br/>“Connie, I know I am dying, this knowledge fills me with so many emotions: I am excited to be with my Savior and husband, but I am also frightened of the unknown. How will my death affect my friends and loved ones? I know that I have not done nothing, I know that I have served the Lord with my life, but I still feel that it isn’t enough – that I’m still unworthy of the sacrifice He made. And Connie, I am. No matter how much I give to God, it can never be enough to compensate for His sacrifice. But you know what? I don’t have to make-up for anything, because every mistake I made, every step I missed, He has forgiven me. He sacrificed His Son for me, for you, everyone! And we will never be worthy, but that’s where His grace and mercy come in.<br/>“I want you to know that I have always thought of you and Katrina as daughters…” here Connie paused. “I’m going to paraphrase this last bit, because it’s a lot to take in. But, Joanne was married before Jack and had a daughter, but her husband was abusive and the daughter, Hazel, died in a tragic accident with him. It was apparently a big turning point for her because she finally realized the sacrifice that God had made in sacrificing Christ for our sins. She ends the letter saying, ‘I hope my story will help you, and please share it with Katrina. I also hope I have been a good example to you both, and that I showed you how much I cared for you. I know Jack felt as I do, and I hope we shall meet again in the throne room of our Lord and King. Joanne.’”<br/>Connie folded the letter and placed it on the table as Eugene and Katrina slid into the seat across from her and Whit. <br/>They all looked at Whit. “What are we going to do?”<br/>He shook his head, “The only thing we can do - pray and grieve.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>